


Ruby and Weiss Leave Town

by goddegoddegodde



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Breasts, Dildos, F/F, Finger Sucking, French Kissing, Kissing, Masturbation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddegoddegodde/pseuds/goddegoddegodde
Summary: Blake and Yang get some alone time when Ruby and Weiss are assigned to go on a field trip. They take this opportunity to explore their sexuality... and each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, please leave comments and tips so I can improve. Enjoy.

### While Yang Waits

### 

"Remember, brush your teeth twice a day, use deodorant and shower every day, do not get into any trouble" Yang instructed to her little sister Ruby, "but most importantly, HAVE FUN!" she finished, hugging Ruby tight, inadvertently pushing her D Cup breasts into Ruby's face, who didn't seem to mind. "Alright, I better go now, goodbye sis!" Ruby replied as she walked out of the dorm to meet with Weiss outside. 

Yang was looking forward to this weekend more than Ruby and Weiss were, yeah they got to go on a field trip to improve their weapons and learn how to create their own, but she was all alone with Blake... for a whole week. Blake was currently at class for the next hour, so Yang needed to occupy her time. She had the perfect idea. First Yang decided to change, she stripped off her pants, shirt and jacket so she was down to her yellow panties and bra. She looked in her closet for something comfortable to wear, she decided on some grey sweat pants a white tank top. She had the brilliant idea to go bra-less for the night, so when she put on her tank top her nipples were vaguely visible through the thin clothe. She started frantically searching under her bed for a long box, when she found it she took off the top and brought out a 12 inch long and very thick vibrator. She smiled and got giddy as she jumped up onto her bed. 

"Hey Alexa" she called to her Amazon echo, "play my masturbation album." When the music started playing she lied back and put her toy next to her. She slid her hand under her sweat pants and using one finger she slowly starting making a circular motion on top of her panties. She added a second finger after a few moments, her breathing started to become a bit heavier as she got hornier and wetter. After two minutes she could feel her panties start to become damp, she removed her hand from under her sweat pants and re-entered them under her underwear. As soon as her fingers made contact with her wet pussy she let out a quiet moan and closed her eyes. She starts to rub her pussy again, speeding up her motions. 

All she can think about is what she wants Blake to do to her, how she wants to feel Blake's lips against her own, Blake's finger inside her pussy. She wants to moan into her mouth and be put into submission by her tongue. She wants Blake to kiss down her neck and collar bone, leaving marks and claiming her as her own. She wants to feel the Faunus' mouth make love to her thighs before they make love to her wet cunt. She doesn't know how she will survive for the next hour alone. 

"Ughhhhh" Yang moans, this time much louder. Her fingers have sped up faster, but she needs more. She inserts her middle finger into herself and groans, arching her back. She pumps her middle finger in and out rapidly before adding her pointer finger. Yang curls her two fingers and rubs against the walls of her pussy. Shes in heaven, feeling her fingers being enveloped by her wet cunt. Once she loosens herself up more she adds her third finger in. She spreads her pussy with her index and pointer while rubbing pushing her middle finger the deepest it can go. 

She lost it, she moaned and arched her back as she felt herself release onto her fingers. She falls back down and slowly continues to pump her fingers in and out, riding our her orgasm. Shes breathing very heavy as she pulls out her dripping fingers, she can't resist the smell of her female juices as she brings them up to her face and slides them into her mouth, licking and sucking her orgasm off her fingers, tasting herself. She's not done yet. 

Yang slides off her sweat pants and panties and throws them across her room, not paying attention to if they made it in the hamper or not. She sits up a bit, not completely laying down nor sitting up, just leaning against her pillows. She spreads her legs and reaches to her vibrator. As she grasps it and feels it width, she shudders, just imagining it inside her. This is her first sex toy and she hasn't got a chance to use it yet so shes very excited. This 12 inch monster is beautiful. She slowly brings it to her pussy and rubs it against her entrance, she's so wet from her orgasm and from looking at this thing that she doesn't need any lube. She slowly starts probing the head into her vagina, shaking at the feeling. She brings it 3 inches in and give a sharp moan, she can't believe that this will fit inside her, but she will make it. Pumping it in and out using her wrist she is getting very hot, her face is flushed and she already feels her orgasm building again. Once she pushes it in 6 inches she starts moving it faster, giving multiple moans out loud. 

She's having the best maturation in her life. She leans her head back and closes her eyes. She feels for a dial around the top and finds it, she pauses for a second and braces herself. She turns the dial to 1 and screams, her 12 inch dildo starts vibrating. She is moaning constantly, and when shes not moaning shes breath so heavy it could be heard through the walls. She doesn't know what to do with her self, shes shaking and loving every second. She decides to switch position, something a bit more submissive. She takes out her vibrator momentarily, feeling a great loss and a great desire to shove it back in. Yang takes off her tank top, which is covered in sweat and throws it to join her panties and sweats. She gets on her knees and pushes her face into her bed, with her butt in the air. She shoves her vibrator back into her pussy, pushing it in much harder and quicker this time, taking in 8 inches. She muffles her moans into her comforter, biting down on it hard. She now has both hands holding the vibrator, powerfully fucking herself hard. 

She turns the dial to its second notch and orgasms immediately, but doesn't stop for a break this time. She shoves it 10 inches into herself and fucks her as quick and powerful as she can. Her whole body is shaking vigorously, there is sweat pouring down her back and she has double vision. She feels herself getting close for a third time, she continues fucking herself senseless and finally turns the dial to 3, after a few moments she can't even move her wrists to pump it and the vibrator sits 10 inches deep into her cunt and vibrates, bringing her to a third orgasm. For 5 minutes she can't even move, other than her shaking, so she stays in her position, riding out her orgasm, unable to turn the vibrator off. 

After a few more minutes she finally is able to turn the dial back to 0 and pull out the monster sized dildo. She roles onto her back, breathing heavily. The only thing that could have made that better was if Blake was there too. After she is able to somewhat operate again she pulls the 12 inch dildo to her face, she licks the whole length without hesitation and sucks on the tip, opening her mouth as wide as she cant to get it in her mouth. She licks and sucks on the tip of the dildo for a little while longer. Then she pushes it farther into her wet mouth, getting 4 inches in before it hit the back of her throat. She gags but keeps it in her mouth, getting used to the size. She pushing it deeper into her throat so that you could see the bulge. With her eyes watering and mouth drooling she has to take it out, after getting an incredible 8 inches down her throat. She smiles at the vibrator, she gives it a cute kiss to the tip. Shes so tired but she can't be done yet, she has to go a whole lot more when Blake comes back. She leaves the dildo on her disheveled bed as she walks to the bathroom to shower and prepare for Blake. Yang steps into the shower and turns the water on. As the hot water falls over her busty body, she fails to hear the door open. 


	2. Chapter 2

Blake was on her way back to her dorm from the advanced statistics class, the only class she had with no one else she knew or liked. It was a long day for Blake and the wanted nothing more than to walk into her room and fall down on her bed to sleep, that is of course before she walked in on the aftermath of Yang. When she opened the door and walked inside she heard the shower on and found Yang's bed a mess. There were pillows on the ground and blankets and sheets not tucked in, the one thing that caught her eye was the 12 inch dildo that Blake looked at wide eyed and mouth gaping open.

She didn't know Yang had anything like this, anything so massive. She reached down to touch it and immediately felt that it was wet and sticky, instead of being disgusted or repulsed she instead was turned on. At this point her plans of going to sleep were the last thing in her mind. She slowly grasped and wrapper her hand around the length. Picking it up and bringing it closer to her face. She used her other hand to hold it steady as she slowly started pumping the synthetic cock, jerking it off. This really turned Blake on, not thinking about using it on herself, but instead thinking about how Yang had just used it moments ago.

Blake took off her hand that was rubbing it and brought it to her nose, smelling Yang's juices on it. She then brought her two fingers to her mouth and sucked on them, licking them and cleaning Yang off of her fingers. She loved the taste. Blake brought the dildo to her mouth and licked the tip before bringing her tongue to the base of it and sliding it up the side. After a few more licks she put the tip into her mouth and sucked on it before sliding it further it. She pushed it about 4 inches before it became too uncomfortable in her throat. She was no where as talented as Yang when it came to deepthroating.

Blake placed the wet dildo back onto Yang's bed and turned towards the bathroom door. She was imagining what Yang's busty body looked like under the water. How it would run down her curves and over her nipples. How it would slide down her toned naval right in between her legs. Her wet hair would stick to her back and would drip water over her round ass. Blake needed Yang right away. She tore off her clothes until she stood stark naked in front of the bathroom door, with juices already running down the inside of her thigh.

Yang had just finished washing her hair when she heard the bathroom door open. When she turned around to greet who could only be Blake and tell her she'd be right out, she was pushed against the back wall of the shower and kissed. Blake pushed her body into Yang's, their breast rubbing against each other and their mouths making love. Her hands were already on Yang's body, her left hand had Yang's breast in it's palm, groping it, and her right hand was on her ass. Blake broke the kiss and looked into Yang's eyes. "Wow, someones eage-" Yang tried to say before the Faunus cut her off her her mouth. This time Blake kissed her deeper and slipped her tongue into Yang's mouth. Yang moaned as Blake continued to grope her body. Blake moved her mouth to Yang's neck, sucking on it and leaving a mark as she heard Yang's heavy breathing in her ear. She then moved her mouth up to Yang's ear, lightly nipping her lobe and whispering into it, "I fucking need you." Yang was taken back by Blake's uncharacteristic dominance, but it turned her on so much. Blake started to kiss her collar bone and down to her breasts, licking and kissing them before she started to suck on her right nipple and took her right hand from Yang's ass to her breast and rolled the nipple in between her thumb and pointer finger. Blake switched breasts with her mouth and looked up at Yang. She was red faced and breathing hard. Yang put her hands on the back of her head and pushed her harder against her body.

Blake continued to fondle and suck on Yang's breast until she needed more, until her lust to be between Yang's legs over came her. She took tongue off of Yang's nipple and gave it a love bite that made Yang squeak before licking down Yang's stomach. She paused once she was eye level with Yang's pussy. Blake admired it's beauty before leaning forward and almost touching it with her lips. Blake instead went to her inner thighs. She started kissing and licking Yang's inner thighs, getting close but not going back to her vagina. 

"Fucking tease" Yang said angrily, "eat me out already, I'm fucking begging you". Blake looked up at Yang, straight into her eyes as she leaned forward and took one long lick from the bottom to the top of hey pussy. Yang through her head back and moaned at the top of her lungs, she needed this, she needed Blake. The black haired girl then started kissing her pussy, making love to it. She kissed and licked it for a little while before the stuck her tongue inside, as far as it would go. Yang was shaking at the feeling and sight of Blake's tongue inside of her. She was losing control, breathing hard and blushing. Blake's left hand crept down her own body to her pussy and started lightly rubbing it, just making circular motions on top of it. This made Blake start to moan into Yang's body, and she was not being quiet about it.

Blake then brought her hand from her own pussy to Yang's. She paused from eating her out and looked up at Yang as she slowly entered her middle finger inside. Yang let out another moan as Blake's finger was pumping in and out of her. The Faunus then brought her mouth to Yang's clit, licking it and feeling Yang tighten around her middle finger, so she entered her pointer finger as well. Blake started to viciously pump her two fingers in and out of Yang as she also ate her out. Yang was extremely close, her whole body shaking, barely being able to stand. Yang then felt something that she had never expected, her eyes got wide and she gasped as Blake entered her middle finger of her other hand into Yang's ass. After a few moments of Blake's fingers pumping in Yang's pussy and ass she screamed as loud as possible as her orgasm hit. Both holes tighten around Blake's fingers. She pulled out of the blond's pussy so she could stick her tongue inside and taste Yang's sweet release. Yang slowly slid down the wall of the shower, not physically being able to stand up. 

As Yang finally hit the ground, Blake continued to eat her out for a few moments to ride out her orgasm. Then Blake moved her head in front of Yang's and smiled before leaning in and letting Yang taste herself. Yang loved the taste of herself on Blake's tongue. They continued to kiss for a few minutes as the water continued to fall on them. Blake reached up and turned the water off and helped Yang up. They walked out of the bathroom and both fell down together on to Blake's bed. Blake was spooning Yang as they fell asleep, they were both exhausted.


End file.
